naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is a Darkness Dragon Slayer Mage of the Pain group, and a wanted criminal for countless murders, as well as the group's de-facto leader. He and his group hailed from the world of Fairy Tail until he came to the Shinobi World by Rayga Uchiha's orders to eliminate Team Heroes and further Rayga's goals. Background Physical Appearance Deathwing is a muscular, tall man in his late fifties with broad shoulders, pale skin and snow white hair tied back in a ponytail, as well as having a well groomed, beard-mustached combo of the same color. An eye patch covered his left eye where a zigzag-styled scar ran from his hairline down to his left cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. Deathwing wears a set of battle scared gunmetal-grey armor which covered his shoulders, chest, back, torso, thighs and shins. Underneath the armor, he wore a black long-sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, black cargo pants tucked under his black cargo boots, a pair of black combat gloves with armored plating, a black long tattered cape, and a brown strapped sheath across his back that holds his claymore broadsword to complete the set. Personality Deathwing is a believer in chaos and order, and vows his entire life to upset the balance and put his belief in more of chaos and order, rather than order and chaos. He also has an anarchist idealism that made his choice, and it was this choice that made him one of Rayga's closest cohorts. He generally displays a calm and collected attitude, along with a clear-minded air and dark sarcasm that could either tell he's being serious or not. Synopsis Abilities Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic: Being a Darkness Dragon Slayer, Deathwing has the ability to eat and produce darkness from his body, thanks to the Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic is good at both close- and mid-range combat, making it very deadly. Darkness incinerates anything it comes into contact eroding it, as well as implying gloom around the user. Deathwing revealed that darkness can be found in the hearts of others, and, because of that, he can consume the dark energies inside of others to increase his powers. *'Darkness Dragon's Roar': A Darkness version of the signature Dragon's Roar. Deathwing gathers darkness in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. It was powerful enough to greatly damage Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armor, severely injured her, along with Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, and destroy a large portion of the main street of Kusagakure, all with just a single roar. **'Darkness Dragon's Hollow Breath': *'Darkness Dragon's Black Slash': *'Darkness Dragon's Twin Fang': *'Darkness Dragon's Scales': *'Darkness Dragon's Crushing Fang': *'Darkness Dragon's Guard': *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Hollow Shadow': Dragon Force: * Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Family *Leila McAllister (Adoptive Daughter) Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Pain Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Bad Characters